Rear-end impacts may cause great damage to a vehicle, and may cause injury to vehicle occupants. Improved configurations near the rear of the vehicle may improve vehicle safety, for example by increased crash energy absorption and/or avoiding over or under ride of vehicle bumper assemblies.